Noveltoons
Noveltoons was an Anthology series of animated cartoons produced by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios from 1943 to the close of the studio in 1967. Casper the Friendly Ghost, Herman and Katnip, Little Audrey, and Baby Huey all got their start from this series. It was the successor series to the Color Classics series produced by Fleischer Studios (indeed, several Noveltoons would feature characters who originated in Color Classics). This series was also very similar to the two series from Warner Bros., Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, in that it features several recurring characters under one umbrella title. The pre-October 1950 Noveltoons were sold to television distributor U.M.&M. T.V. Corp. in 1956. National Telefilm Associates acquired those cartoons soon afterward. Paramount sold the rest of the Noveltoons to Harvey Comics. As new Noveltoons were produced, they were also sold to Harvey, until 1962. Paramount still owns the remaining Noveltoons, and has reacquired the cartoons sold to U.M.&M., but a good deal of those cartoons have fallen into public domain. List of Noveltoons *''No Mutton Fer Nuttin''' (1943) *''The Henpecked Rooster'' (1944)In Treehouse of Horror IX and Treehouse of Horror XVIII, the deleted scene of The Henpecked Rooster appears on TV. *''Cilly Goose'' (1944) *''Suddenly It's Spring'' (1944)First sequel to the 1941 Max Fleischer Color Classic cartoon, Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy (1941). *''Yankee Doodle Donkey'' (1944)Featuring Spunky, an alumus from the Color Classics series produced by Fleischer Studios. *''Gabriel Churchkitten'' (1944) *''When G.I. Johnny Comes Home'' (1945) *''Scrappily Married'' (1945) *''A Lamb in a Jam'' (1945) *''A Self-Made Mongrel'' (1945) *''The Friendly Ghost'' (1945)First appearance of Casper the Friendly Ghost, and also his first in the Noveltoons series. *''Old MacDonald Had a Farm'' (1945) *''Cheese Burglar'' (1946) *''Sheep Shape'' (1946) *''The Goal Rush'' (1946) *''Sudden Fried Chicken'' (1946) *''Spree for All'' (1946)Featuring Snuffy Smith from the comic strip Barney Google and Snuffy Smith; served as the bridge between the 1934-1936 Charles Mintz/Screen Gems Barney Google cartoon series and the 1963 Snuffy Smith cartoons produced percificly for the animated television series King Features Trilogy. Considered a lost film. *''The Stupidstitious Cat'' (1947)First appearance of Buzzy the Crow *''The Enchanted Square'' (1947)Second and final sequel to the 1941 Max Fleischer Color Classic cartoon, Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy (1941). *''Madhattan Island'' (1947) *''Much Ado About Mutton'' (1947) *''The Wee Men'' (1947) *''The Mild West'' (1947) *''Naughty But Mice'' (1947) *''Santa's Surprise'' (1947)First appearance of Little Audrey *''Cat O' Nine Ails'' (1948) *''Flip Flap'' (1948) *''We're in the Honey'' (1948) *''The Bored Cuckoo'' (1948) *''There's Good Boos To-Night'' (1948)Second appearance of Casper in the Noveltoons series. *''The Land of the Lost'' (1948) *''Butterscotch and Soda'' (1948) *''The Mite Makes Right'' (1948) *''Hector's Hectic Life'' (1948) *''The Old Shell Game'' (1948) *''The Little Cut-Up'' (1949) *''Hep Cat Symphony'' (1949) *''The Lost Dream'' (1949) *''Little Red School Mouse'' (1949) *''A Haunting We Will Go'' (1949)Last appearance of Casper in the Noveltoons series, before he moved on to his own series. *''A Mutt in a Rut'' (1949) A dog is at his wits' end when his mistress adopts a stray kitten, but a nightmare about Dog Heaven and Dog Hell makes Dogface change his ways. DVD 100 Cartoon Classics, Treeline Films, 2004. *''Campus Capers'' (1949) *''Leprechauns Gold'' (1949)Sequel to The Wee Men (1947). *''Song of the Birds'' (1949)Short is a remake of the 1934 Max Fleischer Color Classic cartoon, The Song of the Birds (1934); featuring Little Audrey. *''Land of the Lost Jewels'' (1950) *''Quack-A-Doodle-Doo'' (1950)First appearance of Baby Huey. *''Teacher's Pest'' (1950) *''Tarts and Flowers'' (1950) *''Ups An' Downs Derby'' (1950) *''Pleased to Eat You'' (1950) *''Goofy Goofy Gander'' (1950) *''Saved by the Bell'' (1950) *''Mice Meeting You'' (1950) *''The Voice of the Turkey'' (1950) *''Sock-A-Bye Kitty'' (1950) *''One Quack Mind'' (1951) *''Mice Paradise'' (1951) *''Hold the Lion Please'' (1951) *''Land of Lost Watches'' (1951) *''As the Crow Lies'' (1951) *''Slip Us Some Redskin'' (1951) *''Party Smarty'' (1951) *''Cat-Choo'' (1951) *''Audrey the Rainmaker'' (1951) *''Cat Tamale'' (1951) *''By Leaps and Hounds'' (1951) *''Scout Fellow'' (1951) *''Cat Carson Rides Again'' (1952) *''The Awful Tooth'' (1952) *''Law and Audrey'' (1952) *''City Kitty'' (1952) *''Clown on the Farm'' (1952) *''The Case of the Cockeyed Canary'' (1952) *''Feast and Furious'' (1952) *''Starting from Hatch'' (1953) *''Winner by a Hare'' (1953) *''Better Bait Than Never'' (1953) *''Surf Bored'' (1953) *''Huey's Ducky Daddy'' (1953) *''The Seapreme Court'' (1954) *''Crazytown'' (1954) *''Hair Today Gone Tomorrow'' (1954) *''Candy Cabaret'' (1954) *''The Oily Bird'' (1954) *''Fide Beta Kappa'' (1954) *''No Ifs, Ands or Butts'' (1954)Banned from being aired on television, due to its exploitations and exhibitings of smoking habits. *''Dizzy Dishes'' (1955) *''Git Along Lil' Duckie'' (1955) *''News Hound'' (1955) *''Poop Goes the Weasel'' (1955) *''Rabbit Punch'' (1955) *''Little Audrey Riding Hood'' (1955) *''Kitty Cornered'' (1955) *''Sleuth But Sure'' (1956) *''Swab the Duck'' (1956) *''Pedro and Lorenzo'' (1956) *''Sir Irving and Jeames'' (1956) *''Lion in the Roar'' (1956) *''Pest Pupil'' (1957) *''Fishing Tackler'' (1957) *''Mr. Money Gags'' (1957) *''L'Amour the Merrier'' (1957) *''Possom Pearl'' (1957) *''Jumping with Toy'' (1957) *''Jolly the Clown'' (1957) *''Cock-A-Doodle Dino'' (1957) *''Dante Dreamer'' (1958) *''Sportickles'' (1958) *''Grateful Gus'' (1958) *''Finnigan's Flea'' (1958) *''Okey Dokey Donkey'' (1958)Featuring Spunky, from the Hunky and Spunky cartoon sub-series of Max Fleischer's Color Classics. *''Chew Chew Baby'' (1958) *''Travelaffs'' (1958) *''Stork Raving Mad'' (1958) *''Dawg Gawn'' (1958)Last appearance of Little Audrey. * The Animal Fair (1959) * Houndabout (1959) * Huey's Father's Day (1959)Last appearance of Baby Huey * Out of This Whirl (1959)Prototype of the two shorts, Kozmo Goes to School (1961) and its direct sequel Space Kid (1965). * Be Mice to Cats (1960) * Monkey Doodles (1960) * Peck Your Own Home (1960) * Silly Science (1960) * Counter Attack (1960) Featuring Scat the Cat, a sequel to this short was produced and was entitled The Planet Mouseola (1960). * Turning The Fables (1960)Featuring Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare. * Munro (1960)Munro (1960) was a co-production with Rembrandt Films. * Fine Feathered Fiend (1960) * The Planet Mouseola (1960)Featuring Scat the Cat, Sequel to Counter Attack (1960). * Northern Mites (1960) * Miceniks (1960) * The Lion's Busy (1961)Featuring Sir Reginald Tweedledum IV. * Hound About That (1961)Featuring Harry Hound. * Alvin's Solo Flight (1961)One of the only two post-1946 cartoons featuring the belated return of Little Lulu after the end of her own cartoon series, the other being the 1962 Comic Kings cartoon Frog's Legs (1962). * Goodie the Gremlin (1961)First appearance of Goodie the Gremlin. * Trick or Tree (1961) * Cape Kidnaveral (1961) * Turtle Scoop (1961)Last appearance of Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare. * Abner the Baseball (1961) * Kozmo Goes to School (1961)Featuring Kozmo the Space Kid, a short sequel followed just five years later under the title Space Kid (1965). * Good and Guilty (1962)Second appearance of Goodie the Gremlin. * T.V. or No T.V. (1962)Featuring Ralph and Percy, a sequel short followed this cartoon and was called Without Time or Reason (1962). * Anatole (1962)Anatole (1962) was a co-production with Rembrandt Films. * Yule Laff (1962)Third appearance of Goodie the Gremlin, Santa Claus' second Noveltoon appearance following from Santa's Surprise (1947). * It's For The Birdies (1962) * Fiddlin' Around (1962) * Without Time or Reason (1962)Featuring Ralph and Percy, Sequel to T.V. or No T.V. (1962). * Good Snooze Tonight (1963) * A Sight For Squaw Eyes (1963) * Gramps To The Rescue (1963) * Hobo's Holiday (1963)The second and final of the two Screen Songs homages in the Noveltoons series. * Hound For Pound (1963) * The Sheepish Wolf (1963) * Hiccup Hound (1963)Last appearance of Goodie the Gremlin. * Ollie the Owl (1963) * Whiz Quiz Kid (1964) * Laddy and His Lamp (1964)Featuring Laddy and the Genie,a sequel short later followed titled A Tiger's Tail (1964). * A Tiger's Tail (1964)Featuring Laddy and the Genie, Sequel to Laddy and His Lamp (1964). * Homer on the Range (1964) * The Story of George Washington (1965)Featuring Jacky, a sequel short followed much later entitled A Leak in the Dike (1965). * A Leak in the Dike (1965)Featuring Jacky, Sequel to The Story of George Washington (1965). * Tally Hokum (1965) * Geronimo & Son (1965) * Horning In (1965)Featuring King Artie. * A Hair Raising Tale (1965) * Space Kid (1966)Featuring Kozmo the Space Kid, sequel to Kozmo Goes to School (1961). * Op, Pop, Wham And Bop (1966) * Sick Transit (1966) * The Trip (1967)An animated short caper in the same vein as the stylized UPA limited animation cartoons of the 1950s and '60s. * Robin Hoodwinked (1967)Featuring Sir Blur, the very last Noveltoon ever produced after the studio closed down. In total, 168 animated shorts in the series were produced. Home Media On January 23, 2012, Thunderbean released a restored collection of Noveltoons with the following cartoons: Cilly Goose, Suddenly It's Spring, Yankee Doodle Donkey, Scrappily Married, A Lamb in a Jam, Cheese Burglar, Sudden Fried Chicken, Stupidstitious Cat, Enchanted Square, Much Ado About Mutton, Quack a Doodle Do, The Wee Men, Naught But Mice, Flip Flap, The Bored Cuckoo, Teacher's Pest, Leprechaun's Gold, Ups and Downs Derby, Pleased to Eat You and Saved By the Bell. References External links *Freely downloadable Noveltoons shorts Category:Famous Studios series and characters Category:U.M.&M. T.V. Corp. acquisitions Category:Animated film series Category:1943 introductions Category:Animation anthology series